The Committee
by capm
Summary: The world is going mad! The gals are going to have to split up to investigate concurrent incidences, as some old enemies team up to bedevil them!
1. Chapter 1 The Problem revised

Chapter One – The Problem 

It is your typical hot, humid day in the rainforest of Brazil. You can feel the humidity, it is so dense! A beautiful macaw flies gracefully through the air to a branch of a tree, where there is a nest. Some fledgling macaws squawk up a storm! They're hungry! Mom begins to feed her young, when the serenity of the forest is disturbed!

Explosions rip through the rainforest! Trees are indiscriminately being blown up for removal! Fire is being used to clear away the stumps and undergrowth! The animals start to flee into all parts of the forest!

"Clearing operation underway, sir!" says a yellow clad worker.

"Good! Good! That should allow us to quickly build our base of operations! Continue!"

The blasting continues. Soon a colorful dive-bomber is trying to attack the forest killers to drive them away, but to no avail! There is a silvery flash in the sunlight. A worker is able to still the colorful dart with a shovel, stopping it permanently. In a downed tree close by is the remains of its nest. Some fledgling macaws lie motionless within the rubble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A small village on the northwest coast of Russia is getting ready to start their day of fishing. Boats are being inspected, nets are being mended and loaded, and motors are being checked and lubricated. The boat hands are boarding their vessels, and casting off. But this scene is interrupted!

"What's that?" asks a boat hand, pointing to the mouth of the cove of the village.

"It looks like a huge iceberg!" says another.

"I've never seen one that big, before! It's as wide as the cove mouth!" chimes in a third.

Then a panic grips the fishermen, along with the whole town! "It looks like the iceberg is heading straight for our village!"

"It's getting BIGGER!" shrieks a voice over the ever-growing din of the town.

"That's impossible! Icebergs don't grow!" comments a sea captain.

But soon all is quiet as the entire cove is covered with ice, as is the fishing village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Paris, The Louvre is closing for the night.

"Another quiet day!" remarks a guard as he locks the door to the viewing area for the Mona Lisa. "Goodnight, Mona!" he says jocularly. "See you tomorrow morning!" As he turns, he comes face to face with the night watchman, and his good friend, Pierre. Pierre always has his CD Walkman with him, to keep him awake at night.

"Well, Pierre! How are you? Mona has been tucked in for the night!" His friend smiles, as he accepts the keys. "Don't forget to lock the door after I leave!" reminds Jacques, as he heads for home. Pierre waves goodbye, without saying a word, as he continues to listen to the CD on his Walkman.

"Pierre must have had a fight with Monique tonight!" thinks Jacques. "That is the only time he doesn't say anything!"

After Jacques leaves for the night, Pierre unlocks the door to the viewing area for the Mona Lisa. He quickly disables the security camera, walks over to the vacuum booth the painting resides in, opens the door and takes the painting off of the wall! He covers the painting with a cloth and calmly walks out of the museum to a waiting van, where he hands the painting to the van occupant, and returns to the museum, where he removes his headset, places his CD Walkman in the drawer of a Louis the XVI armoire, and begins his first inspection of the museum. He quickly notices that the Mona Lisa viewing area door is ajar! Investigating he finds that the painting is missing! Pierre quickly phones in the theft, as a conscientious night watchman should.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"This week has been a TOTAL bear!" exclaims Alex, to Clover and Sam as the gals walk down the halls of Beverly Hills High to their lockers. The day is finally over! Alex is wearing a red tube top with spaghetti strap around her neck, along with pale tan slacks and matching pumps. She has her short hair pulled back in a bun, held with a red hair clip.

"I mean TOTALLY!" adds Clover. Clover has on her sky blue halter-top with spaghetti neck strap, along with a white mini-skirt and matching pumps. Her hair is done up in short pigtails, held by small black butterfly clips. "Four major exams in one week! And it isn't even finals week!!!" she groused.

Sam listens sympathetically to her two friends. She is wearing a pink blouse under a red mini-dress, along with fuchsia thigh-high stockings. She also has on fuchsia pumps. Her long, beautiful hair cascades down her back. "I didn't think they were all that bad," she remarks consolingly.

"Maybe not for a brain like you, Sammy! But if you don't have a photographic memory, and I don't, it's pretty tough!" responds Alex. "I can't just read something once, and have it indelibly imprinted in my mind, like YOU can!"

"I agree, Alex!" exclaims Clover. "We're not all gifted like 'Miss Bookworm' over here!" Alex giggles.

Sam is a bit embarrassed, and defensive. "Well…I didn't mean to imply …. that you gals are …..dense or anything!" says Sam hesitantly. Sam knows she is lucky to have a photographic mind, and she has to constantly remind herself that most people don't, including her two best friends. She wasn't trying to put them down!

Alex and Clover quickly give Sam a friendly hug, indicating that no offense was taken.

"That's ok, Sammy! It's thanks to that brain of yours we've been able to get out of some pretty tight jams in our…er, hobby!" remarks Alex, in reference to their spy activities.

"That's right, Sam! Don't sweat it!" says Clover happily.

"There is one good thing about having all these exams, though," remarks Sam, looking for the silver lining among the clouds. "We don't get any homework in those classes the day of the exam!"

"And that's the ONLY good thing!" adds Clover.

The gals finish getting what they need out of their lockers and start walking to the school exit.

"Well at least tomorrow is Friday! I'm so stoked about this weekend!" exclaims Alex in a happier mood.

"What's so special about this weekend?" asks Sam.

"Why the new summer line of clothing and accessories will FINALLY be at the Mall!"

"WOW! You're right, Alex! What say we start our Mall hunting tonight!" says Clover excitedly.

"Great idea, girlfriend!" adds Sam as the gals start walking out of the school to the parking lot. But just as they get to a safety zone in the parking lot, they get WOOHP'd!

"WHHHOOOOAAAA!"

"We're not even safe from a WOOHPing in a SAFETY ZONE!" exclaims Sam.

"Hello, ladies! I trust you had a safe trip?" asks Jerry, with a little smile on his face.

"You know, Jerry?" says Clover, as she picks herself off the floor, after bouncing off of the sofa, "Can't you send a limo, just once?"

Alex also picks herself off the floor, rubbing her head. "Yeah, Jerry! That WOOHPing hurt!"

Sam adds, "Either the WOOHP device needs adjusting or we need a bigger sofa!" as she rubs her sore elbow.

"I'll have Maintenance look at it right away!" responds Jerry, as the gals take up their usual positions on the sofa in front of Jerry's desk.

Jerry continues, "We have some very serious situations to deal with, ladies. In Brazil, someone is destroying tropical rainforest indiscriminately…"

"Doesn't the rainforest help control the earth's temperature?" asks Alex.

"Exactly, Alex. Another situation occurred in a Russian fishing village. It was completely covered with ice!"

"Freaky! An ice storm in the middle of the year!" remarks Clover.

"Quite correct, Clover. And the Mona Lisa has been stolen from the Louvre!"

"With all of the security? How is that possible? Has a ransom note been received?" asks Sam in alarm.

"We're not sure how it was possible, Sam, and no ransom note has been received!

"Because all three of these incidents are of the utmost priority, I am going to have to split you girls into three teams!"

The girls look uneasily at one another. They know how important it is to have back-up on a mission. They are going to have to fly solo here.

But Jerry also knows the importance of back-up. "Ladies, I have asked some office WOOHP personnel to join this mission. Alex, your team will be identified as 'Yellow Team'. Your teammate will be Stan (from _Book Covers_, _Stan's Story, Revenge _and_ Retirement_ fanfic eps)!"

Alex breaks into a relieved smile, as Stan walks over to her. He extends his hand and says, "It will be a pleasure to team with you again, Alex!"

Alex shakes Stan's hand and says, "Thanks, Stan. I think we'll make an effective team together!"

"Bob (from the _Here Comes the Sun_ episode) will fill in for Stan in his absence. He has been working as Stan's assistant for about one year now," remarks Jerry.

Jerry continues, "Sam, your team will be identified as 'Green Team'. Dr. Quincy (from _Stan's Story,_ _There's Something About Jerry _and_ Retirment_ fanfic eps) will join you!"

Sam lets out a sigh of relief, as Dr. Quincy walks over to her, shaking her hand. "It's been awhile, Sam, but I still remember a thing or two from my field days!"

Sam smiles. "I'm sure, Dr. Quincy! We should do well together!"

"Carol, Dr. Quincy's long time assistant, will fill in for him in his absence," remarks Jerry.

But Clover doesn't see any other office staffers in Jerry's office. "Do I have to go it alone, Jer?" she asks anxiously.

"Of course not, Clover! Your team will be identified as 'Red Team', and I'll be your partner!"

Clover is relieved. She knows Jerry can handle himself in the field, as she remembers his actions in the house of that deranged psychologist, Dr. Gray (_Totally Switched_ mission) as well as his actions in the Tim Scam morphing mission (_Morphing Is So 1987_). "That's a relief, Jer! I'm sure we'll do well together! But who will fill in for you?"

"G.L.A.D.I.S. can monitor situations and refer them to Bob and Carol. They will both fill in for me!" responds Jerry.

"Now for your assignments: Yellow Team – Brazilian rainforest; Green Team – Paris and the Louvre; and Red Team – Russian fishing village! For the gadgets: Yellow Team – backpack parachutes; jet-drill-suction wading hip boots; laser lipstick and pen; analyzer sunglasses; bungee belts; and the electronic walkman field disperser Green Team – analyzer sunglasses; jet-drill-suction boots; laser lipstick and pen; smudge analyzer; CD analyzer, and headphones Red Team – backpack parachutes; thermal snowsuits; A.W.F.U.L. boots (ski, snowboard, ice skate); laser lipstick and pen; heat sensitive sunglasses; and bungee belts. You'll all be traveling by WOOHP jet! Any questions? Good!"

With that, Jerry hits his 'dismissal' button, and all three teams disappear down a different tunnel in the floor, to the waiting jets. The teams are on their way!


	2. Chapter 2 Yellow Team

**Chapter 2 – Yellow Team**

Enroute to the tropical rainforest of Brazil, Alex and Stan discuss the mission.

"Stan, why would anyone want to destroy the rainforest?" asks Alex.

"Well, Alex, usually it is to open additional land to farming! Brazil needs more farms to help feed its people! But this destruction is far from any known community!"

"It doesn't make a lot of sense!"

"You're right, Alex, it doesn't!"

Soon the WOOHP jet is approaching the destination. Alex and Stan are startled by what they see outside of the window.

Not only has approximately 100 acres of rainforest been destroyed, but a fenced in building of some sort has been erected in this very short time!

"How did they accomplish that?" asks Alex, in awe.

"They must have had one HUGE labor force, to complete a building of that size, in so short of a time!" responds Stan.

"Well, at least we know why the rainforest was cleared – so that whoever did this could build this building in total privacy! Do you think it's some sort of recluse getaway?"

"If it is, the recluse has very poor artistic taste! That looks more like a factory than a house!" remarks Stan.

"But how can they transport their merchandise? There are no roads, they're three miles away from a river, and the closest airport is over 200 miles away!"

"Good point, Alex! I guess we will find out very soon!" remarks Stan as both he and Alex put on their backpack parachutes, and leap from the plane! The WOOHP jet changes course and starts on its return trip home.

As they are floating down, Alex remarks, "Stan, I really don't like these wading hip boots! They are totally not cool and they're totally hot to wear too! As if it's not hot enough already here!"

"I understand Alex, but Jerry must have had a reason for wanting us to wear hip boots! I've grown to trust Jerry's instincts on gadgets," remarks Stan. Alex accepts the mild rebuff, but she still doesn't like the boots!

Little do Stan and Alex know, their approach has been caught on video camera. "So! My little operation has finally garnered the attention of WOOHP, as I hoped it would!" Glancing at a close-up of the two parachutists, the video watcher remarks happily, "Good! They even sent the correct spy! How appropriate!"

The video watcher then turns to his microphone. An intercom blares throughout the factory, "Girls! Our guests have arrived! Please make them welcome!"

Meanwhile, Stan and Alex have landed outside of the fence.

"Stan? The safest thing to do would be to tunnel in over there, close to the building! That way we may escape notice by any security cameras!"

"Great idea, Alex! I'll drill!" remarks Stan.

But as Alex and Stan start to walk toward their target through the brush, Alex says, "Ouch! What just hit my left thigh?"

Stan quickly turns around, as does Alex. They are startled to see a large Bushmaster snake, about 10 feet long slithering away in the underbrush! They had startled the snake by coming too close to its hiding place, and the snake reacted instinctively to the threat by striking!

"Alex! Turn around! How do you feel?" asks a concerned Stan. A Bushmaster bite would be lethal!

Alex slowly turns around, and says, "I feel all right, Stan! I just felt a hit on my back upper left thigh!"

Stan quickly looks in the vicinity Alex described. He sees two puncture indentations in the hip boots, but no penetration! The boots are too thick for the snakebite to penetrate!

"Thank God, Alex! The boots prevented you from getting bitten by that snake!" remarks Stan.

A little sheepishly, Alex says as she realizes what could have happened to her, "You know, Stan? All of the sudden I'm becoming quite fond of these boots!"

Stan smiles. "They ARE very becoming on you! Are you ready to continue, Alex?"

"Sure am, Stan!"

The remaining trip to the fence close to the building is uneventful. Stan quickly deploys the drill part of his hip boots and quickly drills an access entry hole for he and Alex. Soon they are standing next to the building.

"Should we drill or bungee in?" Alex asks.

"Let's bungee in! If we use the air vents, we should go unnoticed!" remarks Stan. With that, Stan and Alex bungee to the roof of the building. Every move they make is being watched on video camera.

"Look, Stan! TWO air vents. We probably should split up, and keep in touch via communicator!"

"Great idea, Alex! Which vent do you want?"

"I'll take the one over there on the far right side of the building!"

"OK, Alex! Good luck!"

Stan and Alex split up. Stan quietly walks over to the vent on the far left side of the building, and lasers open the grate. He deploys his bungee belt and lowers himself silently to the cross vent. He starts crawling in the vent, looking for clues.

After about ten minutes, Stan sees Alex standing in the middle of a hallway. He signals to her from the vent. "Alex! Wait up! I'll join you!" he says quietly.Alex smiles, and stands expectantly waiting for Stan.

Stan lasers open the vent cover, and jumps down to the hallway. "Did you find anything, Alex?"

"Yes!" she remarks. "This way!" she continues, as her head does a noticeable twitch.

"Alex? Are you all right?" asks Stan with concern.

"Fine!" she replies. Her head twitches again. Stan is starting to wonder if maybe some of that Bushmaster's venom hadn't gotten into Alex's body. But he couldn't see how! The bite attempt didn't penetrate the boots!

Alex leads Stan into a large open area. She walks right to the middle of the area! Stan quickly approaches Alex, and grabs her arm!

"Alex! We have to stay hidden! Come on! Over here by the wall, not out in the open!"

Alex doesn't say a word, she just follows Stan to the side wall.

"Are you sure you're all right, Alex?" Stan asks as he faces her. He knows Alex isn't careless. Why would she walk into the middle of an open area? He gets his answer….. from behind him!

"I'm fine!" Stan whirls around and sees—ALEX! But as he turns back he sees ANOTHER Alex! Soon Stan is surrounded by 20 Alexes, many armed with laser rifles! Stan is captured! He is handcuffed and led to a conference room. Five armed Alexes wait with him. Soon a figure enters the conference room from the front door.

"Ah! One of my guests!" remarks the figure as he strides toward Stan in the darkness. Every other step is accompanied by a 'clank' sound on the conference room tile floor. Soon Stan sees his 'host'.

"Macker the Safecracker!" Stan says.

"Yes, Stan! How did you know?"

"I try to keep up to date on all criminals, even though I am not a normal field agent any more! I read about your plan to rob all of the Central Banks in all of the countries of the world at the same time, using clones of Sam, Clover and Alex. If I recall correctly, you used the DNA from their hair. But how did you know my name, and how were you able to create so many Alex clones? I thought you had used all of the 'hair' in your last scheme!"

"You are quite up to date on my past exploits! As for knowing who you are, I've been eavesdropping on your conversations with Alex!

"As you have noticed, I have an army of Alex clones! I used the hair she graciously provided me when we tumbled, after I had tackled her as she lasered my control wiring in the Alps!"

"What's your game, Macker and what have you done with the real Alex?" demands Stan.

Macker smiles. "My game is to take control of all the world leaders! I will send one of my Alex clones to the island WOOHP sent my other clones, and get them to release a number of Clover, Alex and Sam clones. I will then send each team of clones to visit a head of a country! They will get something with the leaders' DNA and return to me! I will then make clones of ALL the world leaders, replace the real leaders with them, and take over the world!!"

"And the real Alex?"

Macker just smiles again. "Take him away, my clones!" With that, the Alex clones take hold of Stan and pull him out of the conference room.

"If you harmed one hair on her head, Macker, I swear you'll regret it!" vowed Stan as he was forcibly exiting.

"You are hardly in a position to threaten me, Stan!" remarked Macker smugly.

Stan knew Macker was right. He wasn't currently in a position to break free, but the clones hadn't taken any of his gadgets away! Very soon he'd be free, and when he was, he was going to find out what happened to Alex, and then extract his pound of flesh from Macker's butt, especially if he hurt her in any way!

The clones dragged Stan down a number of corridors to a cell like room. The room was only half-lit. They opened the door and unceremoniously pushed him into the cell, locking the door behind him.

"Stan?" a voice said out of the unlit part of the cell. Soon Alex appeared. Or was it just another clone? Stan had to make sure.

"Hi, Alex! Alex! I need to know, and just can't remember! Who teamed with Sam and Clover?"

Alex looked at him quizzically, "Stan, Dr. Quincy teamed with Sam, and Jerry with Clover." She then asked with a bit of anger in her voice, "Did Macker hit you in the head? I'll nail that jerk if…."

But Stan interrupts. "No, Alex! He didn't hit me! I had to make sure that you were the REAL Alex, because only she would know who teamed with the other gals! These clones wouldn't!"

Calming down, Alex responds, "Oh, Ok! Here! Let me laser those handcuffs! I've already lasered mine off!" So saying, Alex frees Stan from the cuffs.

"Alex? Would you have any nail polish handy?" asks Stan.

Alex gives Stan a weird look. Nail polish? Why would he want nail polish? She figures that Stan probably had been hit in the head, and was a bit addled. She'll indulge him because she knows she needs him and he needs her to get out of this mess and stop Macker!

"Sure, Stan! I have my Sea Foam Nail Polish. Here!"

"Thanks, Alex!" says Stan. Stan opens the bottle, turns toward Alex and splashes the polish on the left top front of Alex's jumpsuit.

"STAN!!! Look what you've done!!!" Alex cries angrily.

"Sorry, Alex! I need to know who the real Alex is without having to ask questions! That is the easiest way!"

Alex's anger quickly subsides, as she realizes Stan is right. "Oh! Sorry I got so mad, Stan!"

"When we get done with this mission, I'll gladly buy you a new jumpsuit as well as pay for the dry cleaning of this one, Alex," remarks Stan, with a wink.

"Now to bust out of here, and stop Macker!" remarks Alex.

In the meantime, Macker is making a very important cell phone call.

"Hello? Chairman? This is Committee Member 111!"

"Hello Member 111. How is the plan going?"

"Better than hoped! By locating my cloning facility in the rainforest, I have been able to cut the time to develop a clone by 90 percent! I already have an army of 100 Alex clones! We will be able to have clones of the world leaders in less than 3 days!"

"Excellent Member 111! Well done! Have you gotten any interference?"

"As expected, WOOHP sent one of those pesky teen girl spies, along with an older male agent, to try to stop me."

"Only one of the teen girl spies? Which one?"

"They conveniently sent Alex! She is my prisoner as is the other spy!"

"So, WOOHP has broken the trio up into at least two teams! Very good!"

"I am going to leave now for my Clone Control Facility in the French Alps!"

"What about your prisoners?"

"My clones will keep them here! The prisoners will be completely neutralized when my clones carry out the next phase of the plan here!"

"Truly outstanding work, Member 111! Continue on with the rest of the plan and let me know how things are going, from the Alps!"

"Yes, sir!" With that, Macker and the Chairman conclude their call.


	3. Chapter 3 Green Team

**Chapter 3 – Green Team**

The WOOHP jet carrying Sam and Dr. Quincy soon passes within sight of the Eiffel Tower, on their way to the Louvre.

"You don't think the thief would destroy the Mona Lisa, do you Dr. Quincy?" asks a concerned Sam.

"I doubt it, Sam! Unless the thief is a terrorist, the logical thing is to ransom or fence the painting," replies Dr. Quincy.

"Who would buy the painting? It would be too hot to own!"

"That's true, Sam. But there are some unscrupulous art collectors who would gladly add the painting to their private collection, which only their eyes see! And they would gladly pay millions for it!"

"That would be a good reason why a ransom note hasn't been received yet!"

"That's right, Sam! We have to find that painting, and the thief, fast! The painting will deteriorate quickly outside of its vacuum sealed showcase!"

Soon the jet lands at the Paris International Airport. Sam and Quincy locate the WOOHP car set aside for them in the parking lot and travel straight to the Louvre.

Quincy and Sam will soon talk to Jacques and Pierre, the two guards. But first they examine the empty case the painting was displayed in with their analyzer sunglasses.

"Look, Doctor! A smudge print!" exclaims Sam.

"Can you get a good enough scan for the WOOHP computers to analyze?" Dr. Quincy asks.

"I think so! ……There! I've got it! I hope the WOOHP computers can provide us with some good data!"

Quincy and Sam then go to speak to the two guards. After introductions, the questioning begins.

"Jacques, you were on duty the shift before the Mona Lisa was stolen. Can you please gives us an account of your shift?" asks Sam.

"Certainly! As the day watchman, I check all of the various galleries to insure everything is where it should be. My various rounds deliberately cross by the Mona Lisa every 7 minutes! Plus the Mona Lisa is always the painting I check last before turning the keys over to the next shift!"

"And you noted nothing unusual the night of the theft?" asks Dr. Quincy.

"Nothing! The painting was in its locked vacuum display case when I left!"

"Then what happened?"

"I gave the keys to Pierre, who locked the door behind me when I left. I heard the lock engage!"

"What about you, Pierre?" asks Sam.

"Well, I noticed that the painting was missing on my first round of the night. Naturally, as soon as I noted the theft, I called in the police!"

"You saw nothing unusual?" asked Dr. Quincy.

"Nothing at all!"

Quincy and Sam realize that they aren't going to get any more info from the two guards, so they go off on their own.

"Maybe if we checked the video cameras?" suggests Sam.

"We can't! Unfortunately, the video camera in the Mona Lisa viewing area was disabled!" replied Dr. Quincy.

"True! But there are no windows to pass the painting through, in the viewing gallery. Maybe one of the surrounding cameras caught something!"

"Excellent idea, Sam! We can each review the tapes for all of the cameras that night!"

So saying, Sam and Quincy go to the Security room where they start reviewing the various camera tapes. It doesn't take long for Sam to spot something.

"Dr. Quincy! Look at this!" Sam shows Quincy the tape where Jacques gives the keys to Pierre, and Pierre locks the door.

"What about it, Sam?"

"Pierre is listening to something! Neither guard mentioned that, either to us or to the police!"

The two continue watching the tape. They see Pierre unlock the viewing gallery for the Mona Lisa, walk in, and come out with a picture size package a little later. They continue to follow Pierre, as he exits the gallery and exits the Louvre entirely. He gives the package to someone in a van and then returns to his post. Pierre then removes his headset and puts his CD Walkman in an armoire. He starts his rounds and reports the theft!

"Pierre is in on the theft!" exclaims Dr. Quincy.

"But why would he call the police, Dr. Quincy? Wouldn't it be easier if someone else called the police? He might not even have been questioned!" Sam exclaims.

"That's true, Sam!" answers a puzzled Dr. Quincy.

Dr. Quincy's wallet communicator starts ringing. "Hello?"

"Dr. Quincy? This is Carol back at WOOHP HQ. I have the results of the smudge print Sam sent to us." With that, Carol shows a picture on the wallet communicator screen. Sam looks over Dr. Quincy's shoulder to see the result.

"It's Pierre! That pretty much seals the deal!" exclaims Sam.

"Thanks, Carol," says Quincy as he hangs up. "I stored the image in my communicator memory. I think we should talk to Pierre again!"

In a few minutes Quincy and Sam confront Pierre with the results of the video camera and the smudge print. Pierre is totally caught off guard.

"I swear! I did not steal the painting!"

"But Pierre, you can see yourself taking something large outside of the museum on the security video cameras. You also gave the package to the van occupant!" responds Dr. Quincy.

"Plus, we have this smudge print from the vacuum case of the Mona Lisa that clearly identifies you!" responds Sam.

"I know it looks bad! Please believe me! I would not steal the painting! Even I have encountered a theft myself here at the museum! Someone stole my CD Walkman!" responds Pierre defensively.

At this point, Sam and Quincy leave the room.

"What does he mean 'someone stole my CD Walkman'? We saw him put it in that Louis XVI armoire!" says Dr. Quincy.

"Unless he doesn't remember that!" replies Sam.

"I see! Like the man was hypnotized!"

"And, maybe the Walkman was the device used to perform the hypnosis!"

"Very interesting theory, Samantha! Let's see if we can find that armoire!"

Sam and Quincy start exploring the Louvre and soon find the Louis XVI armoire. Sam opens the drawer and there is the Walkman, with the headset. She opens the player, and there is a CD still in it.

"This is what we're looking for!" she says. Dr. Quincy takes out the CD analyzer and puts the CD in it. The analyzer converts all subliminal sounds into printed text. As the CD plays, the subliminal text appears. 'You will go to work as usual. When you are alone, you will deactivate the camera in the Mona Lisa gallery. You will then remove the painting, put it into a cloth, walk out of the Louvre, and give the painting to the passenger in the white van outside. You will then return to your station, remove your headset, and place your headset and CD player in the closest drawer. Finally you will start your rounds and return to normal.'

"That explains Pierre's behavior!" says Sam.

"We'll have to see if he remembers where he got this CD! The van was so far away on the video tapes, I doubt if we could get a reading of the license plate!" remarks Quincy. And Dr. Quincy was right. When he and Sam reviewed the videotape again, they found that the white van had its license plate light extinguished, so that the plate could not be read.

They then decided to talk to Pierre again.

"Pierre, we can prove that you were hypnotized into stealing the Mona Lisa by this CD! Can you remember where you got this CD?" asks Dr. Quincy.

"Yes! I remember! It was a prize from a dance club my girlfriend and I went to, the night before, called _Les Pari _!"

"We're you the only couple to win a prize there?"

"Come to think of it, we were."

"Did the dance club give you the CD or did the DJ?" asks Sam.

"It was the DJ! And he was a bit unusual! His left arm was metal and he had long white hair that covered his left eye!"

"Thanks for answering our questions. We'll provide the police with the info to clear your name!" says Dr. Quincy.

As she and Quincy leave the interrogation room, Sam remarks emphatically, "Sebastian!"

"Sebastian?" asked Dr. Quincy.

"The deranged DJ who tried to take over the world using Ricky Mathis, and who tried to destroy Clover's, Alex's, and my favorite places in Beverly Hills for stopping him!"

"Wait! I remember! Didn't he put a virus in the music that was played, that hypnotized the listeners?"

"That's him! And I'll bet this CD glows in the dark too!" With that, Sam pulls the CD out of the backpack and Dr. Quincy turns off the room lights. The CD emits a greenish white glow!

"Let's get to the _Les Pari_ and find out what he's done to the Mona Lisa!" says Dr. Quincy, as he and Sam drive off to confront Sebastian.

It doesn't take long for Sam and Quincy to arrive at _Les Pari_. However, their arrival hasn't gone unnoticed on the security camera outside of the club.

"Well, well! Samantha and some older guy coming to pay me a visit! I'll need to prepare a welcome for them! But I have something important to do first!"

Sebastian turns away from the security monitor and places an important phone call.

"Hello? Chairman? This is Committee Member 222!"

"Greetings, 222! Update?"

"My music virus works perfectly! I have the Mona Lisa and have encased it in a vacuum case to send to you, too!"

"Excellent 222! Will your virus work on more than one person at a time?"

"Without question! Once the virus was perfected, the distribution method was proven long ago! Soon we will control all of the ruling bodies of the world!"

"This is outstanding news 222. Committee Member 111 has had tremendous success thus far in his part of the plan as well! He is mobilizing to get the leader DNA to make the clones! The plan is coming together perfectly!"

"We have also attracted the attention of WOOHP! They have sent Samantha and an older guy to thwart me, but I'll have a proper reception awaiting them!"

"Only Samantha? That means that WOOHP has sent out three teams to try to stop us! I'll need to warn Committee Member 333 of his guests' imminent arrival! Meanwhile, 222, carry on!"

"With pleasure!" remarked Sebastian as he hung up and turned back to the monitor to watch Sam and Quincy, and prepared his reception.


	4. Chapter 4 Red Team

**Chapter 4 – Red Team**

In Russia, Committee Member 333 receives a phone call from the Chairman.

"Hello?"

"333? This is the Chairman! I'm calling to warn you that you are going to soon be visited by two WOOHP agents: Clover and probably an older male agent. They have already sent a team consisting of one teen girl agent and one older male agent to try to stop Members 111 and 222!"

"Have they succeeded in stopping our plan?" asks Member 333 with concern.

"Not at all! 111 has captured his team, and 222 is planning a warm reception for his as we speak!"

"Then I will prepare a frosty reception for my team!"

"Excellent! Excellent! And how goes the plan?"

"The freeze ray worked flawlessly! I just have to make a few minor alterations to the program code, and we can strike anywhere in the world at a moment's notice! No one will oppose us!"

"Perfect 333! Perfect! Carry on!"

"Yes, sir" responded 333 as he hung up.

Clover and Jerry are soon flying over the iced over fishing village.

"Will you look at that? The entire village frozen over!" remarks Clover.

"Yes, Clover. And we need to find out who and why!" responds Jerry.

"Why do you think it was done, Jer?"

"Possibly to carry out a vendetta, possibly to prove that something works, or possibly it was a freak of nature! We can't be certain, Clover, until we investigate."

So saying, Jerry and Clover don their thermal snowsuits and A.W.F.U.L. boots, along with their backpack parachutes and exit the WOOHP jet. Member 333 is watching them on camera.

As they are floating down, Clover asks, "Wwwwwhhhheeeree….iiiiissss….tttthhhhaaaattt thermo….thermostat…aaaaggaaaiiiinnn?"

"It's located by the right knee, Clover! Oh, I'm sorry! I keep forgetting that you are left-handed! I'll have the labs move the controls for you when we get back to WOOHP!"

Clover adjusts her snowsuit temperature and remarks, "Thanks, Jer! It would be more convenient for me if the controls were by my left knee!"

Soon Jerry and Clover land. They convert their A.W.F.U.L. boots to skis and shush toward the fishing village.

On arriving at the village, they convert their footwear to ordinary boots and start exploring.

"There appears to be something odd about this ice!" remarks Jerry, as he examines a piece in his hand.

"Yeah, Jer! It isn't slippery like regular ice! Maybe it's just too cold?" Clover asks.

"I'm not sure! I am sending a sample back to WOOHP for analysis! In the mean time let's continue exploring!"

Clover and Jerry together walk around the frozen village.

"Say, Jer? The ice appears to have spread from the water toward the land!"

"That would make sense, if it was a freak of nature, Clover! But the water is 7 degrees Celsius (a/n: 44.6 degrees F) and much too warm for freezing!"

Just then Jerry's wallet communicator rings.

"Jerry? Carol at WOOHP research!"

"Yes, Carol! You have the analysis of the ice sample?"

"Yes! The ice most definitely is manmade! This was no freak of nature!"

"Thank you, Carol!" and Jerry hangs up.

"If it were manmade, there has to be a base around here somewhere! Let's use our heat sensitive sunglasses!" remarks Clover.

"Great idea, Clover! Let's snowboard to the top of that hill and have a look around!"

Jerry and Clover are soon on the hilltop scanning the immediate area for any trace of heat.

"Jerry! Look ENE at 57 degrees!"

Jerry quickly turns left to the direction noted. "I see it Clover! It is a very well disguised hill, but obviously something very warm resides within! Let's investigate!"

"Right!"

Jerry and Clover soon snowboard over to the side of the hill. "There has to be a vent system around here somewhere!" remarks Jerry.

Clover responds, "And there it is!" as she point upwards to the right.

"Excellent, Clover! Let's bungee up and start exploring through the vents!"

"Right with you, Jer!"

Member 333 has watched the entire proceedings. "Good! They are heading toward the trap! Robot sentries, get ready!"

Just as Jerry and Clover reach the vent, two robot sentries appear, and grab hold of them with their impregnable grip. The two robot sentries are soon joined by eight more! Clover and Jerry are handcuffed and dragged to meet Member 333.

"Let me GO or I'll turn you into a scrap heap, you rust bucket!" protests Clover.

"Clover, threatening a nonliving device serves no purpose!" remarks Jerry. "Let's see where they are taking us. Obviously, a living being controls them!" coolly adds Jerry. He wants to keep his wits about him at all cost, or they may never get away from these robots!

The robots take the captives to a large open area. Soon a door opens, and in steps Member 333 – Dr. Gelee!

"Ah! My guests have arrived! I hope you found my welcoming party to be most accommodating!"

"Dr. Gelee! I should have guessed! Working on another plan to take over the world, doc?" said Clover contemptuously.

"Yes, my dear! It is I! I also want to welcome you too, Jerry! It is quite the honor for me to play host to the head of WOOHP!"

"Why did you freeze that fishing village, Gelee?" asks Jerry, in a let's-get-down-to-business manner.

"That was the proof that my freeze ray worked!"

"So you plan to hold the world for ransom, or else freeze it, Gelee?" asks Clover angrily.

"Nothing so mundane, my dear! I am just performing the role cast for me by the Chairman! I am the back-up plan!"

"Chairman?" asks Clover and Jerry together.

"Don't worry about the Chairman! You won't be seeing him anyways! Robots! Take my guests to the swimming pool! They're going for a dip!"

The robots pick up Jerry and Clover, sling them over a shoulder, and start to take them to the pool! Gelee places a call to the Chairman.

"Hello, Chairman! I have captured the WOOHP team! I am in the process of neutralizing them – permanently!"

"Excellent, 333!"

"We are well on our way, sir!"

"Carry on!"

As the Chairman hangs up the phone, he smiles. His plan is moving ahead nicely! Soon, the world will be his oyster, ready for the shucking!

Macker will replace all of the world leaders with clones, thereby controlling the ruling individual. Sebastian will control the various governing bodies with his virus, and Gelee is his first back-up plan, in case anything fails! Should anyone oppose the plan, Gelee can freeze them into oblivion!!

Of course, he is willing to share! Macker gets Australia and Asia to control; Sebastian gets Europe and Africa; Gelee only wanted Antarctica and the North Pole; and he himself will be in direct control of North and South America! The three Committee Members will send him tribute equal to 25 of all riches they can garner!

But, he is not stupid, either. He has built a laser that can destroy anything in the world, including his Committee Members, if they step out of line! He has the old prototype in the cave that acts as his base, to provide base defense.

"Ah Mac," said the Chairman to himself as he looked in the mirror with a twisted smile, "You truly are a genius!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Boys and Girls From Brazi...

**Chapter 5 – The Boys (and Girls) From Brazil**

After completing his call to the Chairman, Macker gives final instructions to his Brazil based elimination clone team.

"Now remember, clones! I want those two WOOHP agents eliminated! The crocodiles won't mind a meal of WOOHP agent!"

"Yes, sir!" the clone team responds, as they head off to fetch Alex and Stan. They can be identified by the red cape they wear over their left shoulder. With that, Macker heads to his VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) jet, takes off and heads for his Control Facility in the French Alps.

Macker's elimination plan for the two WOOHP agents is for his clones to take them by boat to the center of a crocodile infested portion of a nearby river about three miles away, and toss them in! The crocs should make quick work of them, and there won't be any evidence of the deed!

But Alex and Stan aren't about to wait around in their cell for Macker to decide their fate.

"Ok, Stan! I've lasered the lock on the door, and the coast is clear!" remarked Alex.

"All right, Alex! Let's use the vents again, but we'll stay together this time!" responded Stan. So saying, they bungee up to the nearest vent, removed the cover, crawled in, and replaced the cover, to keep their escape route secret.

Their timing could not have been better! No sooner had they replaced the vent cover, and the clone elimination team rounded the corner. They quickly saw the cell door open! One of the Alex clones quickly runs to an alarm annunciator button and activates it! Soon alarms throughout the factory were sounding!

"Well, Stan! I guess they know we're not in our cell!" whispered Alex.

"That's all right, Alex! We may be able to use that to our advantage!" responded Stan quietly.

Carefully, Alex and Stan crawl through the vent system until they arrive at the Clone Production Facility.

"Look at that!" gasped Alex quietly. In the facility, they see at least one hundred human sized test tubes on line nurturing new Alex clones!

"Well, Alex! If you ever wanted a sister, you can go and claim one, two or one hundred straight out of the test tube!" teased Stan.

"No thanks, Stan! I know some sisters don't get along, but these would be REAL bad news!" responded Alex.

"So how do we stop the operation, Stan?"

"Destroying these tubes is only half the battle! We need to destroy the control room as well!"

"But how do we get in?" asks Alex.

"Simple. We ask!" replied Stan. Alex gave him a quizzical look, as he explained the plan, and opened the vent cover. Alex grabs a cloth lying on the floor.

Unfortunately, Stan is quickly captured. An Alex clone, wearing a small gray cape over her left shoulder identifying her as a guard, has him and approaches the Alex clone guard, at the Control Room door.

"I have recaptured one of the prisoners! I want to take him to Macker!" The guard clone at the door agreed and stood aside, as Stan and his captor enter the Control Room.

Now the only clones that know that Macker is no longer at the facility are the ones he instructed, in the elimination squad. All of the others still think he is in the Control Room.

Stan's capturer is stunned to see that Macker isn't in the Control Room! But soon a member of the elimination squad appears in the Control Room and closes the door.

"Macker is not here! He left for the Control Facility. But he gave us our orders! I will take this prisoner and carry out his plan! You must continue to search for the other prisoner!" The elimination squad clone steps forward to take Stan, but he unleashes a well-placed karate chop, rendering the clone unconscious!

"Quickly, Alex! We must incapacitate this clone!"

"Right, Stan!" replies his captor, who is the REAL Alex. The gray cape nicely hid the Sea Foam nail polish on her jumpsuit, thereby fooling the other clones.

In minutes, the elimination squad clone is bound, gagged and put in a closet, and the WOOHP agents are looking over the control panel.

"Stan, look at this!" says a curious Alex, as she shows Stan a wadded, discarded piece of paper. On it is scrawled "Remember to update the Committee!"

"Committee? What Committee?" asks Alex.

"I'm not sure, Alex! We'll have to ask Macker, when we catch up to him! But let's take this facility down, first!"

Alex breaks out her laser lipstick and Stan his laser pen. They open up the covers on the control panel, and begin lasering all the wiring and circuit boards. All of the sudden, ANOTHER different sounding alarm goes off! Quickly, Alex puts on the elimination squad clone's cape, and Stan replaces the control panel covers. Stan also hides in the closet, just as the guard clone enters, with her laser rifle drawn!

"Quickly!" Alex tells the clone, as she rubs her head. "That other guard clone was the REAL Alex! She and the prisoner escaped through the vents, after they struck me! They must have tried to do some damage to the control panel! I'll make the repairs! You go after the escapees!"

"Right!" said the guard clone, and quickly ran off to organize a search party, to search the vents.

"Phew! That was close!" remarked Alex, as Stan exited the closet.

"Let me disconnect that alarm, and we can finish our job here!" remarked Stan. Stan inspected the alarm wires, and traced them to the annunciator panel. He quickly disabled the panel, and the alarm falls silent.

"Great, Stan! Let's finish off this control panel!" remarked Alex. Soon she and Stan had again removed the control panel covers, and started lasering everything. Within 15 minutes, not one wire was connected to anything, not one circuit board was usable, and not one monitor was operable! This did not mean that they had incapacitated the clones, however. They would still function, because this isn't the Control Facility – that's in the Alps. It just meant that Macker's clone growth process had come to a halt!

"Ok, Alex! Now we have to take out those test tube Alexes!" said Stan, as he and Alex exited the control room and re-entered the cloning room.

"And I have the perfect solution!" responded Alex with a smile. She quickly pulled out the electronic Walkman field disperser and activated it. Stan and Alex cover their ears as the disperser does its work. Every test tube shatters, every clone in the making is destroyed and the entire apparatus has been rendered inoperable!

"Great job, Alex!" congratulates Stan.

But Alex looks out the now windowless room, and says, "We're going to have company!"

"Quick, Alex! Act like the red caped clone!"

"Right!"

Soon the room is teeming with Alex clones. But Alex plays her part. "I have this prisoner!"

Another Alex clone approaches her and says, "We must implement the elimination plan for this one! Quickly! Let's get him to the boat!" Soon Stan and Alex are surrounded by the elimination squad. They take Stan to a waiting vehicle. They will drive him to the boat and carry out the plan, while the other clones search for Alex, not realizing that she is right here!


	6. Chapter 6 May I Have This Dance

**Chapter 6 – May I Have This Dance?**

After finishing his call to the Chairman, Sebastian instructs some henchmen.

"Soon, we will have these two WOOHP agents as guests! Make them feel comfortable in our dance club!"

"Right, boss!"

Quincy and Sam are standing outside of the _Les Pari_.

"The club doesn't open for another hour! That gives us some time to look around!" remarks Quincy.

"Right! Maybe we can surprise Sebastian!" responded Sam, as she picked the lock on the front door. Soon she and Quincy are inside.

"I'll look in the storerooms in back, you check up here, Sam!"

"Ok, doctor!"

Quincy quietly moves to the back of the club. He is checking storerooms to see if Sebastian has hid away any 'goodies'.

Meanwhile, Sam is checking the dance floor, restaurant and DJ booth. She decides to hit the DJ booth first. "If Sebastian IS behind this, here's where he most probably would have left a clue!"

She starts checking the booth, when she sees a set of headphones. "I'll bet these are Sebastian's. I'm going to check them out!" But as she examines the headphones, the volume on them gets cranked up very high so that she can hear everything from the headphone speakers. She is in a trance.

"Got one, boss!" says a goon to Sebastian, as he watches a security camera screen.

"Good! Good! Now she'll do the rest for us!" responded Sebastian with glee.

Dr. Quincy is having very little luck in the storeroom area, finding any clues. He goes to his fourth storeroom and opens the door. The room is filled with boxes.

"H'mmmm! Sure a lot of boxes! They wouldn't store any food or beverages in here. I wonder what's in them!"

Just as Quincy takes down one box to examine it, he is joined by Sam.

"Any luck, Sam?"

"Yes! I must show you this, quickly!"

Quincy leaves the box and quickly follows Sam. "It must be a terrific clue, Sam! You sure are excited!"

"I found the painting!!!!" responded Sam with gusto.

"Fantastic, Sam!"

But instead of leading Quincy to the Mona Lisa, Sam leads him right to five goons! Immediately, the five goons attack Quincy, who puts up a good defense, but eventually succumbs to the odds. All during the attack, Sam stood silently aside. The goons handcuff Quincy and drag him to see Sebastian. Sam tags along.

"Well, well! Who have we here?" asks Sebastian.

"What have you done to Sam?" Quincy demands.

"I'll ask the questions! Who are you, old man?"

"The name is Quincy!"

"I take it, you're a spy, just like Sam?"

"Not really," Quincy adlibs. "I'm a concerned curator from the Louvre, trying to recover the Mona Lisa!"

Sebastian accepts that answer from Quincy, so Quincy presses his question. "What did you do to Sam?"

"Simple, really! I used my virus on her! When she entered the soundproof DJ enclosure on the dance floor, my henchman started my virus! Without any headphones to protect her, she fell under my power!"

"What do you plan to do to me?"

"Well, I'm not going to do anything! Sam is! She is going to put you into the DJ booth, and turn on the music virus, turning YOU into a willing slave as well!

"Sam! Take the prisoner to the DJ booth now! I have a painting to ship!" With that, Sebastian and his five goons leave Sam and Quincy.

Sam starts to lead Quincy to the DJ booth, but Quincy has other ideas! He falls to the ground. He knows he is too heavy for Sam to pull, so he waits to see how she reacts.

Sam says, "Get up! Join us!"

But Quincy fakes an injury. "I can't move! I severely sprained my ankle!"

Sam then starts to walk in the direction Sebastian and his cohorts exited from. But as she gets close to Quincy, he strategically sticks his leg out, forcing her to trip! While she is sprawled on the ground, with the wind temporarily knocked out of her, Quincy sits on top of her!

As Sam catches about 40 percent of her breath, she tries to get Quincy off of her back, but she can't budget the good doctor – he almost weighs twice as much as she does! Taking advantage of the time, Quincy grabs Sam's laser lipstick, seeing he can't reach his laser pen, and lasers his cuffs off! After freeing his hands, Quincy puts on his headphones! He also puts a set of headphones on Sam, while she still struggles! Quincy then uses a neck pinch to knock Sam out!

About ten minutes later, Sam is lying on her back. Quincy is standing over her, waiting expectantly.

"Wha….What happened?" asks Sam, as she sits up. "Ooooh! I must have strained a muscle in my back!"

Quincy replies apologetically, "I'm sorry, Sam! I had to trip you, and sit on you to prevent you from getting Sebastian and his goons back here! If you're sore, it's because you tried to get me off your back! I really am sorry, Sam!"

Quincy helps Sam to her feet. "That's alright, doctor, but why would I want to alert Sebastian and his cronies?"

"He had taken control of your mind in the DJ enclosure, Sam! You were his willing henchwoman!"

"I see. How did I snap out of it?"

"As was the case for his other mind control schemes, once you fell asleep or blacked out, he would lose control! I knocked you out with a neck pinch!" Quincy adds sheepishly. "I truly am sorry, but it had to be done!"

"No need to apologize, Doctor Quincy!" says Sam with a smile. "You broke his control over me! That's all that matters!" And Sam gives Quincy a quick hug.

"But now we've got to get Sebastian and the Mona Lisa!" Sam adds with determination.


	7. Chapter 7 Pool Party

**Chapter 7 – Pool Party!**

Gelee's robots begin to take the captured Clover and Jerry to a pool of water within the base. But the two WOOHP agents have other plans! The robots did not bother to restrain their captives in any way, and Gelee was in so much of a hurry to tell the Chairman the good news about the capture, he didn't bother to check. So Jerry and Clover break out their lasers and laser their handcuffs. Then they go to work on the robots.

"Take that, you junk heap!" says Clover, as she lasers into the back of the robot, disabling it.

"This should work nicely!" says Jerry, as he also lasers into the robot control panel, disabling it.

Luckily for Jerry and Clover, Gelee didn't send any additional robots as an escort – a major tactical blunder!

"All right, Clover! Let's find that freeze ray!" says Jerry.

"Right, Jer! But where should we look? This place is too big to try and search between just the two of us!"

"I agree, Clov! Let's double back and see if we can follow Gelee! He should lead us to the ray!"

So saying, Jerry and Clover, start back down the corridor to the area they met Gelee. Soon they hear someone coming, and hide. It is Gelee! They decide to follow him, in the shadows. He is accompanied by three robot guards. They don't want to get too close, or else Gelee's guards' heat sensors will detect them.

Gelee leads them into a large underground cove. "WHERE ARE THE PRISONERS?" he screams. This obviously was the 'pool' Gelee wanted Jerry and Clover taken to.

Gelee turns to his three robots. "I want you to turn up your heat sensors! They have to be around here somewhere!" And the three robots start to fan out. Gelee walks quickly toward a snowdrift. He hits a hidden lever that opens the drift-door so he can enter his Control Room. He quickly closes the door behind him.

"I must put ALL my robots on high alert! Those two MUST be found!" Gelee says, as he punches commands into his control panel.

Meanwhile, Jerry and Clover had stayed a safe distance from Gelee and his robots, but now with the robots on alert, there is no such thing!

One of Gelee's three robots is coming down the corridor. It hesitates for a second, and begins to scan. In a few seconds it has a lock on Jerry and Clover and starts to move toward their hiding place! Luckily, because it is a robot, it doesn't raise an alarm, as Gelee falsely programmed the robots to 'think' they are indestructible!

"Where do we go, Jer?" asks Clover anxiously.

"Let's keep working our way down this hall! When the robot is out of view of the others, we can hit it with a laser!"

"OK, Jer!"

Jerry and Clover keep leading the robot farther away from the field of vision of the other robots, and Gelee. They also make sure that they remain behind the snowdrifts, which have actually frozen into ice. When Gelee's robot fires its laser, it just destroys some of the ice drift!

As the robot comes around a corner, it spies Jerry right in the middle of the corridor. It menacingly aims its laser at him, but Jerry says, "I give up!" The robot moves straight toward him.

Then Jerry says, "NOW, CLOVER!" Clover opens fire with her laser on a huge icicle the robot was standing right under. The icicle measured at least 20 feet from roof to point! The icicle quickly sliced the robot in half, as it fell!

"Perfect shot, Clover!"

"Thanks, Jer! But how can we get to Gelee? He'll have these robots searching all over for us."

Jerry looks to the side wall and says, "There's our answer! The REAL ventilator system! They won't be able to detect us, except at vent access holes!"

Soon Clover and Jerry are crawling through the air vent system.

"Jerry! It's colder than an ice cube in here!" Clover grouses.

"I know, Clover. But what would you rather face? This cold, or the robots' lasers?" asks Jerry soothingly.

"How about 'none of the above'?" answers Clover, as they keep crawling.

It takes then an hour, but soon they are peering through the vent just outside of Gelee's Control Room. There are two robots standing guard by the entrance-snowdrift. They have to take these two out, and get inside, to get Gelee!


	8. Chapter 8 Clones Stoned

**Chapter 8 – Clones Stoned**

Stan is taken to a boat on the river. Two Alex clones accompany him, along with the real Alex, whom the clones believe is one of them.

Alex, being the only clone 'designated' as a member of the Elimination Team, issues orders to the other two clones. "I will accompany the prisoner to the middle of the river! You two stay here! After I eliminate the prisoner, we will return to find the other agent!"

The two clone Alexes readily comply. They put Stan in the boat, and Alex gets in next. They push the boat into the river.

After they get a few yards from the shore, Stan lasers his bonds. While he is doing that, Alex surreptitiously pulls out her compowder and places a call.

"Bob here!"

"Bob? Alex! We need a fast plane right away to stop Macker!"

"OK, Alex. I have your coordinates! ETA is three minutes! I'm sending a rocket assisted hoverjet!"

"Thanks!"

Stan keeps a wary eye on the clones on shore. They suspect nothing.

Soon the WOOHP hover jet is over the boat, in the middle of the river, and lowers a rope ladder. NOW the clone Alexes know something is wrong! They immediately start firing their laser pistols at the boat!

"Quick, Alex! Up the rope!" cries Stan, amid the laser shots. Alex tries to hurry up the ladder. She is at least half way up, when Stan starts up the ladder. The Alex clones have filled the boat with holes, and it is quickly sinking. The crocodiles, sensing a meal, converge on the boat as it sinks.

Alex crawls into the plane and looks out, to try to help Stan. A lucky shot by a clone severs one strand of the rope ladder!

"Hold on, Stan!" cries Alex. She quickly attaches her bungee belt to the inside of the aircraft and starts to bungee down to Stan. The remaining rope ladder is twirling about so much, Stan cannot deploy his bungee belt! Soon Alex is steadying the rope ladder amid the laser shots, and Stan deploys his bungee belt, just in time! As he does, another laser shot severs the remaining rope ladder, and the ladder crashes into the mass of crocodiles below, which attack it ravenously! As Stan and Alex start to ride their belts up, Stan's belt looses its hold!

But Alex, saw it coming! Just as it lets go, Alex swings herself right it Stan. Reflexively, Stan grabs onto Alex just as his belt let go! The two ride Alex's belt into the safety of the aircraft!

Safely in the aircraft as they both stand inside the door, Stan says, "Thanks, Alex! I owe my life to you! I would have been croc bait, if not for your quick thinking!"

Alex beams a great smile, and replies, "My pleasure, Stan! That's payback for saving Clover, Sam and I from Scam's water trap! ( _Book Covers_ fan fic)"

Alex then adds, with a devilish grin, "But the next time you want to hug me, say so, Stan! I'll let you! And usually a hug is accompanied by a kiss! "

Stan's face flushes in embarrassment as he realizes that's what he did to escape the crocodiles! "I…apologize, Alex! I didn't….mean…"

Alex starts to laugh, as she gives Stan a quick hug and a kiss on the check, "I know you weren't being fresh, Stan! I was pulling your leg!"

Stan breaks into a relieved smile. He then adds, with a devilish grin of his own, "Thanks, Alex! But I will remember that all I have to do is ask, and I can hug and kiss you!" Both he and Alex start to laugh, as they take their seats, for their trip to the French Alps.

Thanks to Alex's memory, the WOOHP jet let's Stan and Alex off within one mile of Macker's Control Facility. Bob had thoughtfully provided temperature adjusting white thermal snowsuits for Alex and Stan on the aircraft, along with A.W.F.U.L. boots.

"Which way, Alex?" asks Stan.

"It's off to the West! But we better be careful! His clones in Brazil, may have warned him of our escape!"

Alex need not worry. The two clones that accompanied them to the river were so intent on shooting Alex and Stan, they didn't notice two large crocodiles that waded right up to the beach. The crocs quickly darted out from the river and grabbed the clones, dragging them into the water. The end that Macker planned for Alex and Stan happened to the two Alex clones. Macker was totally unaware of their escape. He was, however, aware of the destruction of his Cloning Facility. He had already given instructions to have it rebuilt. But he would have to build the Control Unit himself.

Soon Stan and Alex are looking over a snowbank at Macker's facility. It is heavily guarded by Alex clones.

"We'll have to try to sneak in close and use our lasers to get in!" says Stan.

"Good thing Bob sent us white snowsuits!" replied Alex.

Slowly the two approach the Facility. It takes a good hour for them to get close, without detection. Alex acts as lookout, as Stan lasers them an entrance hole. Once inside the Facility, they remove their snowsuits – that way, Alex blends in with the other clones. Stan goes into the shadows.

"Look, Stan! There's an air vent! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sure, am! Let's do it, Alex!" In minutes, Alex and Stan are in the air vent system. It doesn't take long for them to find Macker, as this facility is much smaller than his Brazilian one.

"It is time for me to send my clone Alex to the island WOOHP sent my beloved clones, and get my Sam, Alex and Clover clones freed!" Macker starts to manipulate some controls on his Control Panel.

Soon, an Alex clone is landing at WOOHP Island. She is met by Security.

"I have orders from Jerry to release all of the Clover, Sam and Alex clones to me! He needs them for research!" she says.

Macker is so intent on watching this on his screen, he doesn't notice Stan and Alex lowering themselves from the air vent, right into his Control Room!

"I must call the Chairman, and inform him of my progress!"

Chairman? Who's that, wonder Alex and Stan. They decide to lay low and see what transpires, before they take Macker and his clones out.

"Chairman? 111!"

"Yes, 111!

"Plan proceeding! Alex clone on WOOHP Island! Other clones being brought to the area for release!"

"Excellent, 111! Everything appears to be in order. And what about your prisoners?"

"Unfortunately, they broke out and destroyed my Clone Process Facility, but I have instructed my clones to rebuild it! It will only take a few days! As for the prisoners, they were recaptured, and fed to the crocs in the river!"

"Good work, 111! Carry on!"

As Macker hangs up, Stan swings his chair around and knocks him onto the floor! Macker, like a knight of old, is practically helpless when on the ground, because his metal body parts prevent him from getting up!

"YOU!" cries Macker.

"Yes, Macker, it's us! Now to disable that phone of yours…" says Alex, as she lasers his cell phone.

"…and your Control Panel!" says Stan, as he and Alex laser the inside of the panel, with Macker watching helplessly. Soon Macker's clones grind to a halt. The destruction of the control panel in the Control Facility has made them inoperable! The jailbreak is thwarted and the rebuilding of the Cloning Facility in Brazil grinds to a halt!

Soon WOOHP is picking up Macker, and his non-functioning clones from the Alps, as well as from Brazil. The guards on WOOHP Island merely add the Alex clone to the rest, and confiscate the airplane. Alex and Stan are heading home, but they both wonder who 'the Chairman' is. Some interrogation at WOOHP should provide the answers!


	9. Chapter 9 Pretty As A Picture

**Chapter 9 – Pretty as a Picture**

Sam and Quincy slowly move in the direction Sebastian and his assistants went in. They quickly find a hallway and cautiously follow it. Soon they come to a door.

"X-ray contacts would have come in handy here!" remarks Sam quietly to Dr. Quincy.

"True, Sam, but we don't have to take any unnecessary risks! The air vent is right there! Let's check the other side of the door from it!"

"Great idea, Doctor!" With that, Sam quietly removes the air vent grate. She and Quincy quickly enter, and replace the grate, so as not to cause alarm.

They only have to crawl a few feet to see what is going on in the room. Sebastian has loaded a large, narrow box into the bed of a pick-up truck. They turn on the filtered listening function of their headphones, and listen in on what's going on.

"Good! The painting is secure! This is so important, I will drive the truck to the airport so we can ship this painting to the Chairman!" says Sebastian.

"How are we going to prevent snoopers from checking out the box, Boss?" asks a henchman.

"I have a plan! WOOHP is going to help us!"

"WOOHP!?!? Are you nuts????"

"FOOL! Remember, I control Sam and now control Quincy too! They'll accompany me and get me through the roadblocks! They should be arriving soon!"

"I forgot about that, Boss! Sam's credentials will get her through any roadblock!"

"Exactly!!! Finish securing the painting! I must call the Chairman!"

Sam and Quincy look at one another. 'The Chairman'? Who's he?

Sebastian walks over to a panel, and a call is placed to the Chairman.

"Chairman here!"

"222, Chairman!"

"How goes the plan 222?"

"I have secured the painting in its protective vacuum box. As soon as we finish speaking, I will personally deliver it to the express company plane for shipment!"

"Outstanding, 222! And how did you make out with the prisoners?"

"They are my willing slaves! They fell under the influence of my music virus!"

"Great news! What have you done with them?"

"They are going to provide the 'official' clearance through the roadblocks, so that we can deliver the painting to you!"

"That is perfect, 222! So perfect!! To think WOOHP will play a major roll in the theft of the Mona Lisa! This also proves that you'll be able to control the governing bodies of the countries in the world, after Macker replaces the leaders with clones! Very soon, the world will be OURS!!!!!"

"Yes, Chairman! No one can stop us!"

"Very well, 222! I received word about an hour ago, that 111 has gotten our plane to WOOHP Island to transport the Sam, Clover and Alex clones off, and back to him! Very soon, Macker will be able to replace the world leaders!!!! Everything is going better than planned!! Carry on!" Sebastian hangs up.

"Dr. Quincy!" Sam whispers, "Somehow we have to get word to WOOHP about this plan!!"

"It will have to wait, Sam! We have to save that painting!!" replies Quincy.

Sam smiles. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Doctor?"

Quincy replies, with a smile, "I sure am, fellow slave!"

Sam and Quincy quietly crawl out of the air vent, replace the cover, and walk over to the door. Sam ensures that her headphones are obscured by her beautiful, long hair. Quincy, however, has to remove his, so as not to tip Sebastian off. Sam hits her WOOHP distress button, so that WOOHP can capture the henchmen, after they leave with Sebastian, in the truck. They then knock at the door.

A guard walks over to the door, and looks through the peephole. He sees Sam and Quincy.

"The WOOHP slave and museum curator are here, Sebastian!"

"Excellent!! Let them in!"

Sam and Quincy act like they are in a daze, and walk over to Sebastian.

"Good! Good!!! I have a job for you two! You will accompany me in this pick-up truck as we deliver the Mona Lisa to a waiting plane at the airport!"

"Yes, sir!!" Sam and Quincy reply in monotone.

Sebastian is almost beside himself with joy! He gets into the passenger seat of the king cab pick-up. Quincy gets into the back seat and Sam sits in the driver seat.

"OK, Sam! Take us to the airport!" Sebastian orders.

"Yes, sir!" she says and starts driving off.

Five minutes after Sam, Sebastian and Quincy leave, WOOHP arrives, and captures all of the henchmen. They were caught so off guard, none were able to warn Sebastian!

As Sam turns down the road to the airport, they see a roadblock. Sebastian smugly sits, as a guard approaches the pick-up.

"I need to inspect your vehicle! We are looking for a stolen painting!" says the guard.

Sam responds, as she holds up her WOOHP credentials, "Official WOOHP business! We must get through without delay!" Sebastian's smile widens. On seeing the WOOHP credentials, the guard allows the truck to pass, unsearched.

"That was perfect, Sam! Perfect!" enthuses Sebastian, with a big smile.

On arriving at the airport, Sam drives the pick-up straight to an awaiting plane. But Sebastian's smile soon disappears.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!?" Sebastian cries. The plane belongs to WOOHP! Sam is driving the pick-up truck into the belly of the plane! As she does, Quincy applies a neck pinch to disable Sebastian.

When Sebastian comes to, he is in handcuffs, and in a cell on the plane! He looks out of his cell, and sees Sam and Quincy.

"Quick, my slaves! Free me!" he commands.

"AS IF!" replies Sam.

"Sebastian, you're going to jail! The Mona Lisa has already been returned to the Louvre!" responds Quincy.

"But I control you! You were victims of my virus!!!!"

Sam replies, "I was, but Dr. Quincy snapped me out of it!" Sebastian frowns, as his head droops.

"So, Sebastian. Care to tell us who this Chairman is?" asks Dr, Quincy.

Sebastian's body stiffens uneasily. "Chairman? I don't know a Chairman!"

"Really? You promised to deliver the Mona Lisa to him in your dance club!"

"I'm not saying anything!" Sebastian says, and remains mum for the rest of the trip home. Sam and Quincy know they will have to hold an interrogation session with him, on arrival at WOOHP, to get their answer.


	10. Chapter 10 It's Cold Outdside

**Chapter 10 – It's Cold Outside!**

"Jer, what's that?" asks Clover, from her perch in the air vent, as she points to an object just outside of Gelee's Control Room.

"It appears to be a motion detector! Note that the robots are not moving! My guess is that if there is any movement, it will summon more robots!" responds Jerry.

"How do we take it out? It's encased in titanium! If we try to melt it with our lasers, we'll give ourselves away!" responds Clover.

"I believe the answer is, we let Gelee take it out!" Clover gives Jerry a quizzical look, but Jerry just smiles. "Watch!"

Jerry aims his laser, but not at the motion detector, or the robots. He aims it at an icicle. The icicle crashes harmlessly to the floor, but the general alarm is raised! Soon the area is crawling with robots, and Gelee comes out to investigate. "False alarm!" Gelee says out loud to himself. He resets the alarm, and instructs the robots to return to their patrols. He goes back into the Control Room.

"What did that accomplish?" Clover asks, in a quiet, peeved manner.

"Nothing yet!" replies Jerry with a knowing smile. Clover decides to watch and see if she can see what Jerry sees.

Over the next two hours, Jerry raises five "false alarms".

"What's wrong with this thing?????" remarks Gelee, as he goes over to his motion detector to reset it yet again. "I'll never find those missing prisoners, if this thing keeps disturbing me!" With that, he turns the detector off! "Now I'll have some peace and quiet!" he says, as he goes back into his Control Room.

"THAT'S what I wanted to accomplish!" whispers Jerry triumphantly to Clover.

Clover is impressed! "I've got to hand it to you, Jer! That worked perfectly!"

Jerry smiles. "Now all we have to do is disable those two guard robots!"

"We can do that, with our lasers!" remarks Clover.

"Right you are, Clover!"

From their vent hiding place, Jerry and Clover aim their lasers at the guard robots' control packs, which explode into little puffs of smoke. The robots are disables!

"OK, Clover! Let's get over to that Control Room!" Jerry says.

Carefully, Clover removes the air vent cover, and she and Jerry bungee to the cavern floor. They slowly walk past the disabled robots over to the Control Room.

"Look, Jer! The Control Room air vent! Let's use it!" remarks Clover.

"Great idea, Clover!"

Clover quietly removes the vent cover, and she and Jerry enter the Control Room air vents. Soon they are looking in at Dr. Gelee, who is placing a call.

"Hello, Chairman?"

"Yes, 333."

"All is ready!"

"Excellent, 333! Did you deal with your uninvited WOOHP guests?"

"My robots are on high alert! It is impossible for them to get near the freeze ray gun or this Control Room!"

"Excellent, 333! You'll be pleased to know that 111 and 222 have reported success in their endeavors as well!"

"Sounds like your plan has worked without a hitch, Chairman!"

"True, but I don't forget my valuable allies 333! Like yourself! Continue to move forward, as if we will need your ray, but I don't think we will!"

"Yes, Chairman!" and Gelee hangs up.

Chairman? Clover and Jerry look at one another. Obviously Gelee is only part of a much bigger plan! They'll need to find out more about the Chairman at WOOHP! But first they have to stop Gelee.

Clover tries to quietly remove the vent cover, so she and Jerry can surprise Gelee. But the cover slips from her grasp and falls to the floor with a crash!

"WHAT THE…." says Gelee, as he twirls around.

"Ooopsy!" remarks Clover embarrassingly. Immediately both she and Jerry jump down from the vent! Gelee calls out, "GUARDS! GUARDS!" But he doesn't know that his guards have been incapacitated.

Soon Gelee is surrounded by Clover and Jerry.

"Give it up, Gelee! You can't escape! And your robots can't help you! We rendered them inoperable!" says Clover.

Gelee angrily faces Clover. A big mistake, as Jerry quickly moves behind him and incapacitates him with a neck pinch! Jerry quickly handcuffs Gelee.

In the mean time, Clover has walked over to the Control Room control panel. She breaks out her laser lipstick and starts lasering everything in sight! Soon the panel is just a mass of junk metal! With the panel destroyed, the freeze ray is inoperable, as are the robots!

"Excellent work, Clover! Nicely done!" congratulates Jerry.

"You too, Jer! I hit my WOOHP distress button just before I started to laser. Our guys should be here momentarily!"

"You've thought of everything to tie up the loose ends, Clover!"

Soon, a groggy Dr. Gelee awakes. He sees his Control Panel in shambles, and also sees WOOHP all over his facility.

"NO! NOOOOOOO!! My plan was fool proof!" Gelee wails.

"Maybe foolproof, but not WOOHP proof, Gelee!" says Clover.

"By the way, Gelee, who is the 'Chairman'?" asks Jerry, as Gelee is being taken to an awaiting WOOHP jet/copter.

"'Chairman'? I don't know what you are talking about!" Gelee says.

"Very well, 333! Then who are 111 and 222?" Jerry continues.

Gelee can see that Jerry and Clover know about the Chairman and the other two members of the Committee. He decides silence is best.

"So, refusing to answer, eh Gelee? Well, we'll discuss this again – in the WOOHP Interrogation Room later!" replies Jerry.


	11. Chapter 11 Reunion

**Chapter 11 – Reunion**

Back at WOOHP, all three teams have arrived with their respective prisoners. They see one another in the hangar area.

Alex, Sam and Clover run up to one another and enjoy a big group hug!

"Alex, Clover! So good to see you!" gushes Sam.

"Girlfriends! Glad you're all right!" remarks Alex happily.

"Everyone in one piece? Good!" says Clover through a big smile.

Then Clover asks, "Alex! What did you DO to your jumpsuit?"

"Yeah!" adds Sam, "It looks like nail polish!"

"It's a long story, gals, but let me fill you in…." and Alex begins explaining how the nail polish got on her jumpsuit.

Of course Jerry, Stan and Quincy have a more subdued reunion, as they exchange handshakes.

"Gentlemen! Obviously your missions met with success!" remarks Jerry.

"As did yours, Jerry! Congratulations!" says Quincy.

"All went well, gents!" adds Stan.

With the reunions over, Jerry remarks, "I think we need to debrief. Let's go to Conference Room 3!"

All six WOOHP agents walk toward the Conference Room, as Security moves Macker, Sebastian and Dr. Gelee to their cells. On their way, the gals talk excitedly about their experience with the 'Senior' Agents.

"You know guys? I don't think Stan and I even threw a punch throughout our mission! We just out thought Macker and his clones!" Alex says happily. She then fills the girls in on their harrowing escape over the crocodile infested waters.

"Same with Dr. Quincy and I!" remarked Sam, as she gave the gals a thumbnail description of their mission against Sebastian.

"Jerry and I did have to use our lasers quite a bit. But that's because you can't reason with a robot!" Clover added, as she filled the gals in on Jerry and her mission against Dr. Gelee.

On reaching the Conference Room, all three teams inform the other teams of their mission. One question came up in all of the briefings: "Who is the Chairman?"

"We know he organized this rather large operation, and that he needed help!" starts Jerry.

"The Chairman must know, or soon will know, that his Committee members have been captured, and their plan foiled!" added Sam.

"Let's do a group interrogation of our three prisoners! WOOHP's truth spray should come in very handy!" suggests Stan.

"Yes! We must see what our prisoners know!" adds Jerry. So Jerry tells Security to set the three prisoners up in the Interrogation Room. Security goes to get the prisoners.

In an hour, Macker, Sebastian and Dr. Gelee are taken to the Interrogation Room. They are neither bound or shackled. Quincy will be the Interrogator, while the other five teammates will feed him questions to ask, through an earphone. There are also six armed WOOHP Security guards in the room, just in case the prisoners try something.

Quincy decides to start with Sebastian, as he fingers the truth spray can. "Well, Sebastian! Want to tell us what you know about the Chairman?"

Sebastian remains silent. Quincy moves on. "How about you, Macker?"

"I'm not saying a thing!"

Quincy them confronts Gelee. "As one doctor to another, who is the Chairman?"

"I'll exercise a doctor's right of privileged information – and say nothing!"

"Very well. Now we'll do it the involuntary way!" With that, Quincy and the WOOHP Security guards put on gas masks, and Dr. Quincy sprays all three prisoners.

"Let's start the questioning again! Who is the Chairman?"

Macker responds, woozily, "He is the man who recruited us to carry out his plan for world domination!"

Sebastian adds, "He always kept in contact with us by cell phone!"

"But who is he?" asks Quincy.

Dr. Gelee responds, "We don't know! We never met him face to face!"

"You say you stayed in contact by cell phone, what was the number?" Quincy asks.

"It was hard coded into the phone itself! We never had to dial it! It was powered by our control panels!" Macker answers. All six teammates' faces droop. They destroyed the Control Panels! They may have destroyed their only link to the Chairman.

Dr. Quincy tells the guards to take the prisoners back to their cells, as he rejoins the other five agents.

"Bad news! By destroying the Control Panels, we destroyed our connection to the Chairman!" says Alex sadly.

"Maybe not, Alex. Quincy, our satellites record all radio transmissions on all radio bands, right?" asks Stan.

"They sure do!"

"Then all we have to do is trace the radio transmission from each of their hideouts to its source! That should tell us where the Chairman is, even if it doesn't tell us who!"

"Great idea, Stan! Let's get over to the Transmission Archives!" answers Quincy, as the six teammates walk to the archives.

Meanwhile, the Chairman is growing impatient for his receipt of the Mona Lisa. To calm himself down, he turns on the television, and watches the news.

"…and the tax bill ended up languishing in committee…and in international news today, the Mona Lisa was recovered by WOOHP and returned to the Louvre today! The mastermind behind the theft has been captured, but was not identified…."

The Chairman picks up an ashtray and flings it at the television, destroying both!

"Mona Lisa recovered??? Sebastian failed me!" the Chairman angrily thinks to himself.

"I better check on my two other henchmen!" thinks the Chairman. But he cannot raise either. He quickly walks over to his monitor stack, and dials in a commercial satellite picture of Macker and Gelee's bases. He can quickly see that WOOHP has taken them over.

"WOOHP!!!!! I should have known! Those IDIOTS couldn't handle WOOHP! Only I can handle WOOHP! I'll use my laser! It's not 100 effective yet, but I can still take out a few offices, before I have to recharge for a day!"

The Chairman quickly goes to his Laser Control Panel. He locks WOOHP in as a target, and fires.

The six WOOHP teammates are almost at the Archives, when the WOOHP building gets hit by a tremendous shudder, sending all six sprawling! Two empty outer offices on the 35th floor are destroyed.

Quickly Jerry breaks out his wallet communicator. "Security! What was that?"

"We've been attacked by a laser of some sort, Jerry!"

"Are there any casualties?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but nothing major! The laser completely destroyed the two open offices on the 35th Floor!"

"Structural damage?"

"Still checking. We'll get back with you on a preliminary assessment!"

"Where was the source?"

"We'll get back with you on that as well!"

"Very, well! Carry on!"

"What happened, Jer?" asks a somewhat dazed Clover.

"Someone attacked the WOOHP building with a laser!"

"What was the source?" asked Quincy.

"Security is checking it, as we speak. Meanwhile, let's check those Transmission Archives!" responds Jerry.

The six WOOHP agents pair off into their teams, as each team checks for the source of the transmission from the various bases they infiltrated.

Green Team reviews the Paris transmissions. "Doctor, look at this!" says Sam.

Dr. Quincy walks over and looks at Sam's discovery. "I think you have it, Sam! Let's get the GPS coordinates!"

Red Team checks the Russian tapes. "I think I got it, Jer! Here are the GPS coordinates!" remarks Clover excitedly.

"I believe you have, Clover! Well done!" answers Jerry.

Yellow team checks both the Brazilian and the French Alps tapes. "I think I have something, Stan! Look at these GPS coordinates!" says Alex.

"That's great, Alex! They match the coordinates I came up with too!"

Soon all three teams are joining together to share their findings, but before the meeting starts, Security calls Jerry.

"Yes, Security."

"Here are the GPS coordinates for the source of the laser attack, sir! Also, we only sustained damage to the lost offices. The building superstructure is fine!"

"Thanks, Security!" says Jerry as he hangs up.

Jerry enters the Conference Room and starts the meeting. "I think we should each go to one of the four boards in this room, and write down the GPS coordinates we found, so we can see where we have to go. I'll also use a board to write down the source of the laser attack."

The three teams each note their coordinates, as does Jerry. As all the team members sit down, they look at the results. A smile breaks out over the crowd.

"Well! We're four for four! We have all come up with the same coordinates! So I think it's safe to assume that we will find the Chairman, as well as our WOOHP attacker there!" says Jerry.


	12. Chapter 12 Plan

**Chapter 12 - Plan**

The Chairman watches in disgust as his laser only destroyed the two outer offices of WOOHP!

"It wasn't sufficiently charged! I'll have to wait two days before I can fire again!"

But the Chairman is now concerned as well. By firing his laser at WOOHP, he has given his hiding place away! "I better start preparing for my WOOHP guests!"

Immediately he starts setting traps around all doors and especially in all air vents! His fortress has no windows. He needs to take out the agents before he can continue with his plan to take over the world! He was hoping he would not need to use his laser to take over the world, but seeing his Committee blunderers have gotten themselves captured, and their equipment confiscated and neutralized, he has no choice!

The last thing the Chairman checks is his prototype. It is located in a kidney shaped room, in the lower lobe. The entrance door to the room is in the inner arc of the kidney wall. Anyone entering would then be in full view of someone in either kidney lobe! This is his last stand area! The Chairman starts to charge up his prototype. "If needed, you should eliminate any door crashers nicely!"

Back at WOOHP, Jerry is about to issue the gadgets to capture the Chairman.

"Who comprises the strike team, Jerry?" asks Alex.

"Ladies, I'm going to send you, along with Stan! (All three gals beam a big smile as they glance over at Stan. He also has a smile on his face, as well.) You have worked effectively together before (_Book Covers_ mission)!"

"Fine with me, Jerry! I know Alex and I made an effective team this time, and the three of us made a very effective team before (_Book Covers_ mission)! We'll do fine!

"Before we leave, can we get a satellite picture of the Chairman's hideout?" asks Stan.

Jerry punches up the coordinates on his laptop. The view screen behind him shows a barely visible building covered with dense foliage, in the Louisiana swamp.

"Not much help, is it Jer?" opines Clover.

"Not really, Clov, but it's the best we have! You'll need to be extra careful!" answers Jerry.

"We'll do fine, Jerry! And with Stan to help, we'll get the Chairman!" says Sam with determination.

"I have no doubt, Sam! For this mission, I want all of you to use the hip jet-drill-suction boots…."

"Jerry! Those are SO uncool!" remarks Clover unhappily.

"They may be uncool, Clover, but they stop snake bites! We won't be able to rush someone to the hospital if they get bit in the swamp!" replies Alex.

Clover responds, "Weeeellll, I don't know!"

"Trust me! They saved my life from a Bushmaster in Brazil!" Alex says with gusto. Clover and Sam look in shock at Alex. She never told them THAT part of the mission in Brazil! They then look at one another and smile.

"Who knows? Maybe they will become THE chic boots for swamp exploring!" says Sam with a smile.

"Obviously! WE only wear the coolest fashions!" says Clover, also with a smile.

Jerry continues, with a smile, "…laser lipsticks and pen, stun pens, eyelash curler and watch nets, x-ray/m-ray contact lenses, and analyzer/nightvision sunglasses. Stan, I'll leave it to you as to what additional gadgets you'll need for trap disarming!"

"Right, Jerry! Let me check with Bob to see how things are going in Finance, and I'll get my disarming tools! I'll be back in 15 minutes!" replies Stan, as he leaves for the Finance area.

Dr. Quincy comments, "If you need me for anything Jerry, I'll be in the Research Lab."

Then turning to Sam, Quincy extends a hand and says, "That was quite enjoyable! It was a nice change of pace to be in the field again! It really was a joy to work with you Samantha! Maybe we can do it again some day!"

Sam shakes Quincy's hand, and replies happily, "Thanks, Doctor! You haven't forgotten your field skills! It was my pleasure to work with you! Maybe we can do it again!"

"Yes, Quincy! You still have it!" remarks Jerry.

Dr. Quincy smiles, as he replies, "A lot depends on your partner! I've been lucky to work with two of the best!" Both Sam and Jerry blush from the compliment, being former partners, as Dr. Quincy continues to smile.

"I'll be off, then," says Dr. Quincy as he leaves Jerry's office for the Lab.

As the gals go to the retractable sofa in front of Jerry's desk to wait for Stan, Jerry remarks, "Clover, I was very impressed with you on our mission! I am extremely happy I didn't replace you as I considered (_There's Something About Jerry_ mission)! You are very effective!"

Clover blushes and smiles, "Thanks, Jer! You're still pretty good in the field yourself! I learned a few tricks, from the old master!"

It is Jerry's turn to blush, "Why thank you Clover! We did make an effective team!"

Clover then turns to Alex, "Alex, aren't you going to change your jumpsuit? It looks sooooo tacky with that Sea Foam Nail Polish on it!"

Alex replies, "Not really! We're not going to a fashion show! It will keep, until we have this mission complete!" Sam just smiles.

Soon Stan is back with his trap disarming tools.

"All set, Stan?" asks Jerry.

"I'm ready, if everyone else is!" replies Stan with a smile.

"Very well! Tata!" says Jerry, as the three gals and Stan disappear down an access tunnel, to the girls' jet/copter.


	13. Chapter 13 Meet The Chairman

**Chapter 13 – Meet the Chairman!**

While enroute in the jet/copter to Louisiana, Alex asks, "Who do you guys think the Chairman is?"

"I'm not sure! Maybe it's Myster (_Myster_ mission)!" suggests Clover.

"This operation would certainly fit his modus operandi!" remarks Sam.

"If it IS Myster, he'll have video surveillance cameras everywhere, along with motion detectors in the air vents!" adds Alex.

All too soon, the squad lands the jet/copter about one mile from the hideout.

"Be careful, gals! This thick underbrush is a perfect hiding place for snakes! Not to mention the tree branches we'll be coming in contact with!" cautions Stan, as the foursome slowly enters the swamp.

After 15 minutes in the brush, they come into a clearing.

"Finally!" says Clover as she walks forward quickly.

"CLOVER! STOP!" yells Alex. Clover freezes.

"What's wrong?" asks Clover nervously.

"There's a cottonmouth coiled within three feet of you, on your right!" replies Alex.

Clover slowly looks in the direction Alex described, and she sees the snake, ready to strike. Slowly, Clover starts to back away, when all of the sudden she hears a rattle! A rattlesnake is just behind her! Clover jumps with a start. Instinctively, both the cottonmouth and the rattler strike at her! But their bites do not penetrate the boots! The snakes quickly slither away.

The gals and Stan quickly come over to Clover.

"Clover! Are you all right?" asks a very concerned Sam.

"I'm a little weak in the knees, but otherwise okay!" Clover responds quietly.

Alex and Stan examine Clover's legs.

"Here's where the cottonmouth struck! It didn't penetrate!" remarks Alex.

"And here's where the rattler struck, and it didn't penetrate either!" adds Stan.

"I guess these boots really are chic!" remarks Clover, as she blushes.

"Only the coolest for us!" responds Sam with a smile. "Ready to continue?"

"Sure am, let's do it!" responds Clover.

The group carefully approaches the building. Here on the ground, they can see a door and a vent over the door.

"This is way too easy!" says Sam.

"Let's use the analyzer sunglasses!" interjects Alex. And they do.

"Both of those are heavily booby trapped!" remarks Stan. "If we get to within 10 feet, we'll trigger all the traps!"

"Can you disarm them, Stan?" asks Sam.

"I can't get close enough without setting them off! We'll need to make a new entrance!" replies Stan.

"How do we do that?" asks Alex.

"We use the contacts to find a nondescript room on the outer wall, and we can use our lasers to remove some of the bricks!" replies Stan.

Clover immediately breaks out the contacts and scans the outer wall. "Over there!" she points to a spot about 40 feet to the left. The rest of the group follows her to the spot. "This wall is the back of a storage room!"

"Great!" responds Sam, as she employs her laser lipstick, eating away at the mortar holding the bricks. After about 5 minutes, Sam steps back. "I think I'm through!"

Stan replies, "Allow me to get the bricks out!" Stan proceeds to remove the bricks, making an opening large enough for the foursome to enter the fortress. He goes in first.

The Chairman has completed setting his traps, and turns on his security monitor outside of his fortress. He catches the gals entering through the hole in the outer wall, but he is unaware of Stan's presence, as Stan went in first.

"Drat those spies! Now I have to arm other traps, in the hope of catching them!" The Chairman checks a gauge that shows that his prototype laser is charged to 80 percent. "I may need you sooner than expected!" he remarks.

In the storage room, Stan says, "Give me a 10 minute head start and I'll disable the traps!"

"Okay, Stan! And we will give you all ten minutes THIS time (a/n: Not like in _Book Covers_, where the gals didn't give Stan the 5 minutes he asked for, and they ended up getting captured!)!" says Sam with a grin.

"Thanks, Sam!" replies Stan, and he goes on his way.

The Chairman begins to set up his lair for the arrival of the spies. "Those girls learned quite well from that blasted Stan! But they aren't Stan! I'll set up a trap, right outside my door that probably only Stan himself could detect! That'll get them!"

Stan methodically works his way down the hallway disarming traps. Soon he is outside of a door. "There's something funny about this!" Stan says to himself. And he's right. The Chairman has used a hologram of a door to disguise his trap! Stan only saw this once before, and he smiles within. "Okay, Chairman! I now know who you really are!" Stan goes on to disarm the trap, but doesn't go in – he'll wait for the gals.

Back at the storage room, the gals actually let 15 minutes go by. "Okay, gals! Let's go!" says Sam with bravado!

The girls quickly move down the corridor, until they see Stan waiting for them outside of the door. Stan has already picked the lock on the door. All they have to do is surprise the Chairman!

"Stan! Is something wrong?" asks Clover in a whisper.

"Not at all, ladies!" Stan replies. "I figured we'd all surprise the Chairman. You'll find we know him very well!"

Alex steps forward and kicks open the door. The gals rush in followed by Stan. The Chairman is caught off guard! His trap didn't work! He hits a few buttons on his control panel and races for an exit behind him!

The spies enter the room quickly. "Hold up, Scam!" says Sam. Yes, the Chairman was none other than Tim Scam (or Mac Smit as he called himself in _A New Jerry _)! They are about to run after Scam, out into the corridor, when Stan yells, "STOP!!!!"

Immediately, the gals halt in their steps. Stan continues, "There are three traps right in front of you! Let me show you the way around them, then follow me after Scam!"

With that, Stan walks a very circuitous rout around the traps. The gals follow carefully in single file. When Stan is sure that they are safely through, he takes off after Scam, hoping to disarm any more traps.

"Good thing Stan was here!" said Clover, as the gals finish avoiding the traps.

"I'll say! We almost fell for Scam's traps again!" added Alex.

"I say we let Stan lead the charge for Scam! He's obviously can spot the traps we can't!" says Sam.

"I agree girlfriends! Let's do it!" says Clover.

The girls run after Stan.

Scam is still unaware of Stan's presence! The gals preceded Stan into his lair, and Scam ran out before he could see Stan.

Scam runs to his kidney-shaped last chance area, closes the door, and runs over to his prototype laser! He'll bait the spies into the room, and then blast them with his laser, getting rid of them for good! He goes to his control panel and refines the aim of the laser. As soon as they enter, Scam will fire with his remote! All he has to do is wait to set the trap! He smiles evilly!

The girls catch up to Stan, as they are about 30 feet from the kidney-shaped room door.

"Gals, it's not like Scam to just close a door! I smell a rat! I'll go through the air vents and open the door for you when the coast is clear!" remarks Stan.

"Ok, Stan! We'll await you signal," says Alex.

Stan disappears into the vents. A few minutes later, Scam turns on his video camera, which monitors the corridor leading into his kidney-shaped room.

"So, the spies are just down the hall from my trap! Now to put out the bait!" With that Scam opens the door to his trap!

Stan has worked his way to Scam's inner sanctum, and is lowering himself into Scam's kidney-shaped room from the air vent, when he hears Scam open the door!

The gals see that the door is open. "Stan's signal that it's okay! Let's get Scam!" says Sam as the gals run quickly through the door. Alex hits her WOOHP distress button.

As soon as the girls enter the room, Scam fires the laser! But an obstruction prevents the laser from finding its target!

The gals see the flash out of the periphery of their left eye! Immediately Sam deploys a stun pen and shoots, and Clover also deploys the eyelash curler net and shoots! Scam is rendered unconscious and is engulfed in the net!

But the joy of the moment is interrupted by a cry from Alex. "Stanley??" she exclaims in anguish. Clover and Sam follow Alex's gaze.

"NO!" exclaims Clover, as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Oh nooooo!" cries Sam.

The three spies slowly start to walk toward Stan. He was the obstruction that prevented Scam's laser from hurting them. As Stan reached the ground of Scam's room, he heard the girls racing into the room. He couldn't let Scam hurt them, so he did all that he had time to do – he threw himself into the path of the laser, taking the full shot!

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Alex kneels at Stan's head, and cradles it in her lap. She continuously caresses his face, as she cries. Sam kneels by Stan's right hand, and picks it up. She holds it to her tear stained face, as she feels for a pulse. Clover kneels by Stan's left hand, and also caresses her tears away on her face. Sam feels a slight pulse, just as WOOHP arrives.

Jerry leads the WOOHP agents into the room, and stops short as he sees the gals with Stan. Without saying a word, Jerry signals for the agents to get Scam. But he also signals to the medical corps that they are too late. He slowly walks to Stan's feet. He is fighting to contain his own tears.

Stan weakly opens his eyes. He sees the gals and says with some apprehension, "Are…are….you gals…okay?"

"Yes, Stan!" replies Alex through her tears, "We're fine!"

"All three of us!" adds Clover tearfully.

"We're in great shape!" responds Sam haltingly through her tears.

"And….Scam?" Stan asks weakly.

Jerry responds, "He is in custody, Stan. The threat is over."

Stan smiles weakly. "Scam….knew….my….all clear…..signal!…..I couldn't….let…him….hurt…..you….three!!"

Then looking up at Alex, Stan says as he smiles, "It…looks….like….I'll….miss…..getting….that spot….out…for you, Alex!" Alex glances at the Sea Foam nail polish spot on the left front of her jumpsuit, and lowers her head, crying silently.

Stan then looks at Jerry, "Mission …accomplished….Jerry!" With that, Stan gives Jerry a brave, weak smile, as his head slowly rolls to his right, his eyes closing for the final time.

Clover says through her tears, "Goodbye Stan! You were a true friend!" She slowly lowers his left hand to his breastbone, and gently kisses him on the left cheek. She then gets up, crying to herself.

Sam follows suit, through her tears, "Goodbye Stan! You were the best!" Sam caresses her face with his right hand, and places his right hand over his left on his breastbone and also kisses his cheek. She gets up, walks over to Clover , and she and Clover hug one another as they cry, consoling one another.

Alex bends over at her waist, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gently kisses Stan's lips, "Goodbye Stan! I'll never forget you, as long as I live! I promise!!" Alex slowly lowers Stan's head to the floor and joins Sam and Clover in their hugs and tears.

Jerry kneels down next to Stan, tears welling in his eyes as well. He puts his right hand on top of Stan's hands and says, "I'll miss you, old friend! WOOHP won't be the same without you!" Jerry then gets up and walks over to the girls to try to comfort them.

The gals see Jerry coming and all three give him a group hug, which he returns. They are consoling one another.

The medical staff walks over to Stan, gently lowers him onto the stretcher and wheels him out of Scam's fortress, in silence.


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Today is a happy day at WOOHP! Bob has been installed as the new head of Finance! A party is on to celebrate the big promotion, and of course, the gals are invited.

Bob worked as Stan's assistant for over a year, so he was the logical choice!

Sam sits with Clover and others, but her mind isn't on the party. She is thinking about the happenings over the last few days.

After Stan's death, Jerry was obliged to add his name to the Wall Of Outstanding Human Protectors (also called the WOOHP Wall). He only had to perform that ceremony once before – when Pam and her spymates were lost to Edison. But he happily was able to remove their names from the Wall, when they were rediscovered, and the gals able to break Edison's hold on them.

Thanks to Pam and her crew's re-emergence, the wall was devoid of any names, until now. Jerry unfortunately knows that Stan's name won't be coming off.

A picture of Stan was etched over his name, and a summary of his career, as well as the circumstances of his demise were noted on the marble wall. The ceremony was very touching! There wasn't a dry eye in the place, including Jerry's.

Everyone was in a funk right after that. That's when Jerry decided that WOOHP needed a party to celebrate Bob's promotion. He was right. The party would be the first step in convincing people that they have to get on with life – Stan wouldn't have wanted it any other way!

As Sam surveys the party, she feels good. Stan would want them all to get on with life, and she will too. But as she looks around, she can't find Alex.

"Clover, have you seen Alex?"

"No, not recently! I didn't see her leave!"

Thinking for a few minutes, Sam says, "I bet I know where she is!" Sam quietly rises and leaves the party. Clover comes along.

They walk down the deserted corridors to the room containing the WOOHP Wall. There sitting by herself is Alex, as she stares at Stan's picture. Sam and Clover sit down quietly next to their best friend.

Sam gently touches Alex's shoulder. Alex turns toward her, and Clover, and smiles.

"Are you all right?" asks Clover gently.

"I guess so. I still can't believe Stan is gone!" Alex says, with a tear in her eye. She is holding her yellow jumpsuit with the Sea Foam nail polish stain in the upper left front.

"We all miss him, Alex! But we can't stop living! What would Stan say?" says Sam in a soothing voice, as she puts a friendly arm around Alex's shoulder.

Clover also puts a gentle arm around Alex's shoulder. "Come on, girlfriend!" Clover says gently, "You can show Stan how much you really thought about him by moving on, like he would want you to!"

Alex thinks for a minute, dries her tears and says, "I guess you're right, gals!" She slowly gets up, neatly folds her jumpsuit into a small square, and leaves it under Stan's picture, with the nail polish stain plainly showing. When the keeper of the Wall tells Jerry what he found, Jerry instructs him to encase the jumpsuit in a wooden and glass container, and to hang it below Stan's name, as a tribute from an anonymous WOOHP agent.

The gals walk back to the party. The music has started.

"Pardon me, Alex, but would you like to dance?" asks Bob.

Alex smiles, "Sure!" and she joins Bob on the dance floor. Clover and Sam smile at one another. Soon they are approached by two hot WOOHP agents themselves, and asked to dance. Before long all three gals are laughing and smiling again, as they all dance and enjoy the party. Everything is getting back to normal at WOOHP, and in all of the WOOHP agents' lives!

Stan's ghost smiles as he looks in on the party! He gives all three gals a kiss on the cheek, which feels like a soft breeze to them, but they each know instinctively that it is Stan wishing them well. He also pats Jerry, Quincy and Bob on the back, which feels like a soft touch to them, and they also know it's Stan wishing them the best, too. He then gets on with his eternity knowing his earthbound friends are going to be all right and are beginning to live life again!


End file.
